The Good, The Bad, and the Dead
'The Good, The Bad, and the Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 8. Originally aired March 8, 2009. Title reference: A spoof of the 1966 movie title The Good, the Bad and the Ugly -- This is the Original Episode -- Face Offed Way to Die #'770' On December 21, 2007, at The Excalibur, in Las Vegas, NV. A Las Vegas showgirl shaves her legs with a rusty razor blade. When she accidentally cuts herself, she contracts a Group A streptococcal infection, which develops into necrotizing fasciitis ("flesh-eating" bacteria). The bacteria in her blood stream breaks through a pimple on her face and starts eating away at her face. She eventually dies from sepsis. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Re-Coiled Way to Die #'47' On May 28, 1994, at Jake's Domain, in Tres Piedras, NM. A survivalist living alone in the wilderness is going to the bathroom, during which time a snake coils itself around his rifle. When he goes to pick the rifle up afterwards, the startled snake pulls the gun's trigger, shooting him in the chest and killing him. Sucked Offed Way to Die #'301' On February 3, 2000, at Buffalo Lake, in Amarillo, TX. An escaped female convict hides from police for forty-five minutes in a lake full of leeches. When she comes out of the water, she is too weak to move from hypothermia and blood loss, and dies of exposure. Alt names - Son of a Leech Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Happy Deathiversary". Re-Formed Way to Die #'312' On March 24, 1989, at Acme Shipping, in Pico Rivera, CA. A thief hides in a dumpster, which is then emptied into a garage truck. When more garbage is emptied on top of him, the thief is trapped and the load of garbage is compacted, crushing him. Fin-Ished Way to Die #'963' On July 17, 2004, at Lake Havasu, in Lake Havasu City, AZ. A woman catches a fish for the first time. As she pulls it from the water, it flies through the air and lodges in her throat. The design of the fish's scales prevents her from pulling it out, and she chokes to death. Butt Plugged Way to Die #'553' On November 9, 2002, at Imperial Highway, in El Segundo, CA. A newly released convict driving drunk with a hooker in the front seat shoves a can of pepper spray into his rectum to avoid detection by a police officer who pulls him over. When the officer shoves the con against his truck for talking back (contradicting), the can is activated, soaking the con's rectum with the spray and fatally eating it away killing him. Alt names - Plugged Up Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Escape Death Segment 8 See the chart about Escaped Deaths. JamesTherHAMPMaster 19:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Swearing Category:Original Episodes